


Kisses

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Affectionate Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, So many kisses, Soft Boys, Soft keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith appreciates it, lance is affectionate, nose kisses, soft Lance, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: After the whole thing with his mom and the Blade of Marmora Keith just really needs space to think. If Lance is there to kiss it all better that's just a bonus.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Klance fluff with lots of kisses but couldn't find anything that matched what I wanted. So I wrote it instead :) ENJOY!!!

After the whole thing with Keith and his mother and then him yelling at Kolivan about “Why the hell didn’t you tell me she was my mother? You expected me to not let my emotions get in the way by sending me on a rescue mission for my own mother who abandoned me as a child and is the cause of most if not all of my trust issues? Seriously?!” To which afterwards he let Krolia have at him as well because “Not only did you let my emotionally unstable, barely trained son go on a dangerous mission alone but you also let him join The Blade of Marmora? The sole reason I left him back on Earth in the first place was to keep him as far away from this war as possible! You knew this, don’t say you didn’t! What the quiznak!”

Long story short when team Voltron made the call to the Blade about borrowing Keith for some diplomatic meeting he didn’t think twice before accepting, without asking for Kolivan’s approval. Though at this point after being thoroughly chewed out by both Keith and Krolia he wasn’t in any position to approve or disapprove anything right now. So, Keith left back to Voltron, Krolia said they could talk later which he appreciated. They both sensed they needed space to prosses things and once that was done they could go over all that gooey emotional stuff.

When Keith’s ship entered the hanger of the castle he hoped that no one would be there to greet him. As much as he loved and missed his friends he needed at least a little bit of time to emotionally prepare himself. For what he didn’t know, all this stuff with his mother and his training at the Blade was really starting to get to him and Keith just really needed room to breathe right now.

Unfortunately, for him some one didn’t get the memo or maybe it wasn’t so unfortunate.

“Keith!” Lance tackled him into a hug as soon as he stepped foot off his ship, spinning him round before placing him back on his feet. He didn’t let go of him but kept him at arm’s length with his hands clapped tightly against Keith’s shoulders while his lightly lingered on Lance’s waist. His smile beamed radiant and bright with his ocean blue eyes matching in stride. “I missed you.”

It was sincere and said with so much warmth that Keith melted, shoulders relaxing just a bit, “I missed you too.”

Lance is hands moved up his shoulders to curl around the back of his neck, fingers fiddling with the ends of his hair, and perfect brows frowning in concern, “You seemed really…tense the last time we called you. Is everything okay?”

Keith found himself trying to resist the urge to kiss away the wrinkles above the beautiful boy’s head and calm the stormy oceans in his eyes. But he just couldn’t right now and he knew it was kind of selfish of him to keep Lance worried but he was really just too tired to explain everything right now. “Not right now, maybe later?’

And although he would be reluctant, Keith knew Lance would understand this, “Mmh, fine. Promise you’ll tell me later?”

“Yes.”

The blue red paladin’s hands moved up to Keith’s face, squishing his cheeks with a serious look in his eyes, “I’m serious Kogane. I don’t care if it’s at the very last minute before you leave you’re going to tell me before you go back. Or else I’m gunna bug you until you do, I’ll call you every five minutes just to ask, I don’t care if you in the middle of training you better pick up or I will fly over there myself and pester you.”

“Okay, okay, I promise,” Keith giggled, voice muffled by his still squished cheeks. He knew Lance was joking, if Keith so wanted he didn’t have to tell Lance anything and the later would be fine with it. He always took Keith’s comfort into accordance and if he wasn’t ready to talk Lance wouldn’t push him. But just to tease him and relieve some obvious tension the ocean eyed man threatened to anyway. “Can you let go of my face now?”

Lance smiled, “No, you look way too cute like this. Like and angry pufferfish.”

“Sh-shut up, no I don’t!” Keith flushed and, as much as he hated to admit it, was probably pouting right now.

“Yes, you do,” Lance teased, his eyes going soft as they flickered down to his pouty fish lips “can I kiss you?”

If Keith could turn any redder he’d put the red lion to shame, seriously they’ve been dating for like six months now and Lance still pulls shit like this. Keith was a weak man and his heart could only take so much. “I mean, it’s not like you have to ask at this point.”

Lance plants an awkward yet sweet kiss on his lips, “Mmh, yeah, but what if one day you say no?”

“I’d never say no to you.” And as cheesy as it sounds Keith means it wholeheartedly. He was so gone for this boy that if Lance ever asked him to jump into the vacuum of space buck ass naked he’d do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked. Though Lance has told him repeatedly that he does NOT need to do that.

Another kiss. “You don’t know that…” And another. “What if one day you get really pissed off at me…” And another. “…and deprive me of love and affection just to get back at me…” And another. “…I’m an attention whore Keith and I’m paranoid…” And another. “…a paranoid attention whore.”

“Well, thankfully for you…” Kiss. “…during this whole relationship thing…” Kiss. “…I’ve become quite clingy myself…” Kiss. “…so, I won’t last long without someone…” Kiss. “…bickering with me every hour…” Kiss. “…on the hour.”

Lance moved to kiss Keith’s nose, “Just any ol’ someone?”

“Mmh, maybe a certain someone.” Keith teased, his eyes closed contently as Lance moved up to kiss his forehead.

“Do tell about this certain someone?” Lance murmured playfully against Keith’s cheek, kissing it once more before moving down his boyfriend’s jaw.

Keith suppressed a squeal as Lance’s moved to his neck, finding a ticklish spot just below his jaw, “He’s a pain in my ass but I adore him anyways.”

He squeaked when he felt Lance nip at his earlobe, the latter chuckled mischievously while Keith gave a hard poke to his stomach as revenge. Lance merely grunted, a smile still present on his lips which Keith felt as he continued to pepper his neck with kisses. Lance’s hands have moved down to Keith’s hips at this point while Keith’s wrapped themselves around Lance is torso from under his jacket, pulling each other as close as physically possible.

“Are you groping my ass?” Keith snorted, though he didn’t really need to ask when he felt the all to familiar pinch and squeeze of Lance is hands.

Not stopping in his assault of kisses Lance’s hummed dreamily, “Can you really blame me?” Kiss, kiss. “Your ass looks amazing in this suit…” Kiss, kiss, kiss. “…it’s the one good thing that came out of you joining the Blade.”

Keith frowned slightly, thankful that Lance was too busy to notice at the moment, “I mean there are other things.”

He had meant for it to sound playful and casual but unfortunately for him, next to Hunk, Lance was extremely empathetic. So, he was able to catch on fairly quickly. He lifted his head to meet Keith’s eyes, worried oceans returning at full force, “What do you mean?”

Keith’s eyes shifted downward nervously, he didn’t say anything but instead curled closer into Lance is embrace, burying his face into the crook of Lance is neck. He heard the taller man huff out a sigh, pressing his cheek against Keith’s head placing a soft kiss there as well. There was an unspoken promise that they would talk about this later when and if Keith was ready but right now was a time to relax. Even if it was just for a moment, the safety and warmth of each other’s arms seemed to slow things down for them. Each second was a blessing, each touch was warm, and each kiss tingled with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and comment!!!


End file.
